


The Legend of Arithmacaria

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: A mysterious object appears throughout the world, causing people to fuck uncontrollably.
Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881580
Kudos: 29





	The Legend of Arithmacaria

Arithmacaria is high.

Above the sea. Above the sky.

And there it sits and sails on by.

Above the sea. Above the sky.

Arithmacaria is high.

-from The Journeyman’s Archive

  
  


Amanda Parker saw it first, on a grassy, thistle-spangled, hill in 1864. Her father, Jonathan, was a furniture maker with a love of amateur astronomy. He’d built a powerful telescope to support his hobby and encouraged his daughter to gaze upon the heavens. The ten year-old was only too happy to do so, and she’d been watching a beautiful full moon when the significant thing occurred. 

The brilliant, white, glow was suddenly interrupted when a small, ebony, disk, moved across the moon. The girl felt excitement and fear shoot down her spine as she wondered aloud what she was looking upon. An asteroid of some kind? An alien vessel? A new kind of star? Amanda didn’t know. She was just about to run inside and ask her father when a golden flash filled the sky. The girl was suddenly warmer than she could ever remember being, and tingling all over with lust. 

Hardly thinking of what she was doing, she pulled up her dress and rubbed the crotch of her drawers feverishly. Her eyes were shut tight, and her nipples became engorged, itchy, and sensitive to the muslin of her chemise. She began to moan softly, writhing in the grass and pushing her hand beneath her undergarment. Nothing she had ever experienced had felt so good, and as the wetness coated her fingers, she prayed it would never end. 

Amanda soon found that rubbing wasn’t enough to answer the heat bubbling in her young pussy, She reached around and undid her drawers, slipping them off and spreading her legs as wide as they would go. The girl licked three of her fingers, coating them thickly in spit. She slipped two in her cute, little, hairless, twat, and the other in her adorable rosebud of an asshole. Amanda proceeded to pump her holes rhythmically, purring and whimpering as cold air and pleasure danced across her skin. Soon she felt something building she had never felt before. A moment later, she cried out as her world exploded. 

When her parents discovered her, a few minutes later, thrashing deliriously through an insanely powerful orgasm, Mrs. Walker was wont to blame the full moon and forbid her daughter from doing any more stargazing, but Mr. Parker was reminded of an anecdote a salty, old, British sailor had penned more than a century ago. According to the sailor, his captain had berthed the ship on an unknown island in order to avoid a nasty storm. Just then, there’d been a golden flash in the sky, and the native women, brown and lithe, had come running to the shore. 

Both the men on the ship, and the women had been insatiable, engaging in what the sailor called a legendary orgy. When sheer exhaustion finally brought things to a halt, the natives were asked about the flash in the sky. 

“It is Arithmacaria,” they replied, “the god of sex. When he comes, no one can resist.”

“What a lot of nonsense,” his wife replied with a huff when he related the story to her.

Nonsense it may have been, but Ellen Price saw it next. She was in a cramped apartment in the middle of a city in the year 1929. She had a dog with her, a stray she had taken in and was currently trying to hide from her landlord. The dog was rather large, but quiet. That was until a tiny, black, disk crossed the path of the sun. Ellen watched it pass from her seventh floor window. And then she saw the flash of gold. 

Moments later she was shouting at the top of her lungs.

“OH, GOD! HARDER! SLAM THAT THICK, RED, PRICK IN ME! I NEED IT! NICE AND FUCKING HARD! STRETCH MY CUNT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GIMMIE THAT DOG DICK! POUND THIS SLUT! OWN MY CUNT! SHOVE THAT KNOT IN AND BREED YOUR BITCH!” Ellen came hard, covered in dog jizz and shaking like a jelly. She barely heard her landlord banging on the door, demanding to be let inside.

It took two full minutes for the woman to collect herself and try to piece together what had just happened. In that time, her landlord kicked the door in and tried to present a notice of eviction. But he never got to do any such thing. Instead, he simply screamed in horror. His tenant disappeared right before his eyes, in a veil of fast-moving, purple streaks. It was this gentleman, Justin King, that saw it last, the shadow that crossed the sun and was gone. No one ever herd his tale. Not until he had passed into very old age. 

There were dozens of other stories of a disk in the sky, strewn across the generations to come. None were ever treated as anything more than a story frat boys invented to entertain themselves. And yet something had been there, sailing the skies and flashing golden in the moon or sun. What it was, no human knew. But they were about to find out. 


End file.
